Speeders Heaven
by TwitterBug
Summary: This is my version of the first movie. Brian meets Dom while undercover and must figure out to deal with his feelings for him and his job as an undercover cop. How will he deal with the double life and the rest of the team?


DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING , I ONLY WORSHIP AT THE ALTAR OF THOSE GREATER THAN ME….WARNING-MALE/MALE PAIRING , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….

Brian's not sure when it happened really. Only that it did and now he's thoroughly fucked and it's not in the good way. The plan was supposed to be simple.

SIX MONTHS EARLIER

Brian had been a cop for three years now and he was finally getting an undercover job. Now most cops didn't give two shits about working an undercover gig because they hated the danger. Brian on the other hand needed this if he ever wanted to be Detective.

"O'Conner , meeting in the briefing room now." Jenkins called down the hall.

Brian grabbed his stuff and walked across the station room to the briefing room. He was calm and controlled as they others filed in. Once the others were in and seated Tanner started the meeting.

"Ok people so here's the case. Someone's been hi-jacking trucks full of merchandise en route. They drive street cars so this has to be someone in the racing world. Now we have an idea. This is Dominic Torretto. He did some time for assault in Lompoc , but seems to be the unofficial king of the underground." Tanner read off as Jenkins passed out the file on Torretto.

"Now we need someone to get in his inner circle , that's where O'Conner comes in. We all know how into this world he is. I think you ticketed him for speeding Gaines. Anyway , we'll give you what you need and we got you a job at Harry's Racing gear. He's an informant that we have in our pocket , he'll hook you up with what you need." Tanner continued.

"Thanks , that'll make things a lot easier. I'll pick out one of the props and set it up." Brian replied , referring to the confiscated cars in the impound.

"Whatever you need O'Conner. Now about the mark , you need to find an in , a way to get close to him so that you can figure out if it is him or someone else. Once you're in you should be able to monitor the whole world from the inside." Tanner said as everyone flipped through the file.

There were pictures of Torretto and his crew. Dominic was a beast of a man , six foot tall and nearly two hundred pounds , but it was all muscle. He looked like a walking tree. He lived with his sister in the house that their parents left them. Both were dead long ago and they stuck close to each other.

The crew they ran with was like a make shift family. Letty was the only other girl , but you wouldn't treat her that way if you were smart. She could kick your ass without breaking a sweat. Her and Dom had been on and off for years , but they seemed to be in an off period at the moment. Letty wouldn't be a good way to get close to him.

All the rest of the crew were male , men that rallied around Dom. Vince was muscle instead of brains. He had met up with Dom in elementary school and they had been together ever since. He was like Dom's dog , he turned him lose when he felt like it.

Leon was more the getaway driver type. He wasn't enough bulk for muscle and didn't have enough mind to be the brains. He was the speed in the group. That left Jesse , he was definitely the brains. He had attended MIT briefly , but was kicked out before he finished. It wasn't hard to figure out the dynamic of these guys if they were pulling the heists.

Dom was the leader the Don Juan of the gang and he drove the car with the hijacker. Leon drove the head of the line to keep them going where they wanted to go. Vince was the one making the move to the cab from Dom's speeding car. Letty would be the rear , making sure that no one snuck up on them. Leaving Mia , Dom's sister , to hold down the fort because no way was he bringing her along.

"You have an idea of how to get in?" Tanner asked.

"The sister seems like the best way to go. No way would the girlfriend win me points with Torretto and the guys are all likely to be too suspicious about any outsiders. She's my way in , if she likes me then Dom will follow her lead." Brian explained.

"Good , then let's set you up." Tanner said , ending the meeting.

Brian spent the next week getting the car right and learning the lie. He was becoming Brian Earl Spilner , juvenile car thief extraordinaire. When going under it's always best to have at least half the truth in your story , easier to remember the lies. Dom owned a couple of businesses and that was how Brian planned to meet Mia.

Brian was staying in a small room in the back of Harry's and delivering parts during the day. He started stopping by the store/restaurant that Torretto owned. Mia worked the counter while Dom sat in the back doing whatever. Everyday Brian came in at lunch time and ordered a tuna sandwich , exchanging banter with Mia.

It wasn't until a week into the routine that he really met Torretto and it wasn't a pleasant meeting. He was in eating his daily tuna intake when the rest of the crew came in. Letty , Leon and Jesse had no beef with him , but Vince was a different story. He had a thing for Mia and Brian was intruding.

As Mia brought his sandwich Dom left his room , a screened off section behind the counter and grabbed a drink from the cooler. As he walked back to his room he looked at Brian for a few seconds before settling back into the chair in front of his desk , back to Brian.

The roar of the cars preceded them by ten seconds at least. Brian looked up at the sound , he locked eyes with Mia. He knew how Vince was going to act , but he wasn't going to get in with these guys if he ran away. So he remained seated as they parked next to each other with pinpoint accuracy , brakes screeching as they stopped.

Letty , Jesse and Leon passed Brian without a word , just glances that told him that this was going to be interesting. He made no move to acknowledge Vince in any way , just finished off his sandwich as he sat down beside him , knocking the bowl containing the butter his way.

"What can I get you Vince?" Mia asked trying to distract him from causing trouble.

"You look good Mia." Vince said , playing into her plan. Brian took a chance and started to get up.

"Thanks for the sandwich. I'll see you tomorrow." Brian said , throwing some bills on the counter then turning to walk to his truck.

"Hey , don't come back here pretty boy. Take yourself down to Discount Burger or some shit from now on." Vince told him , following him out. This was it , he knew it.

"I like the tuna here." He stated calmly , halfway across the street.

"Bullshit , no one likes the tuna here. I don't want to see your punk ass back here again , got it?" Vince said , lunging at Brian , pushing him into the driver's door of his truck.

Brian hit back , making sure not to use any 'cop' moves to give him away. He let Vince get in some hits to make it more believable. In the store he could hear Mia screaming at Dom to stop the fight , but he couldn't focus on that right now since Vince took advantage of the moment and had him on the ground.

Suddenly Brian was grabbed by the collar and hauled up with one hand by Dom. He threw his hands up in surrender , but showed no fear as he locked eyes with Dom.

"He started it man." Brian said as Dom pushed Vince to Jesse and Letty who walked him into the store. Dom turned to look at him with a glare.

"I'm ending it." He said simply. He turned toward Leon and gestured to the wallet he had picked up. Leon handed it over.

"Brian Earl Spilner , sounds like a serial killer to me. Is that what you are?" He asked.

"No man , I just run parts for a living." Brian said enjoying the way he was getting into a conversation with the mark.

"Well , Brian Earl Spilner I suggest you eat somewhere else from now on." Dom said , tossing his wallet back before turning to head back inside. Brian just went for it.

"Look man it's not my fault , he was in my face." He replied watching the muscles in Dom's back tighten as he stopped and turned on him.

"I'm in your face." Dom said invading his personal space with his imposing mass.

"You going to do something about it man?" Dom taunted when Brian made no move to do anything.

"I got no beef with you man." Brian replied , not antagonizing him but not backing down either. Dom nodded to himself.

"You work for Harry right?" Dom asked even though he could see the name on the side of the truck. Brian merely nodded.

"You were just fired." Dom said and turned to walk away , this time Brian let him. He wasn't going to push his luck anymore today.

When he walked in the door to Harry's the twitchy snitch was waiting for him. Brian suppressed a smile at the anxious look on his face. He knew that Dom had harassed him and that he was forced to keep Brian because of the job.

"Do you have a death wish?" Harry asked as he followed Brian to his room in the back.

"Why , hoping Dom will kill me and get it over with?" Brian asked as he changed out of his work shirt.

"You don't mess with Torretto like that man. He called here and demanded that I fire you." He explained as Brian moved about the room.

"And what did you tell him?" Brian asked , enjoying the act a little too much.

"I told him that good help was hard to find. What do you think I said? I can't very well fire you , I like my freedom you know." He told him with a hint of resentment at what he was being forced to do. Brian smiled and pushed past him into the store and stared at the NOS display.

"I need one of these. The big one , I topped my car out at 140 this morning." Brian told the small man excitedly.

"You do have a death wish , I've seen the way you drive. You'll blow yourself to hell and back with that much NOS." Harry said trying to talk him out of it , but Brian was stubborn to a T.

"I'll take two then and Harry , I need it by tonight." He answered. He had heard that there was a race going down tonight in the bad part of town and that Dom would be in it.

Dom walked back into the store and watched as Brian Earl Spilner got in his truck and took off. He turned to glare at Vince before walking into his office and grabbing the phone. He had a short conversation with Harry , slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be fired but understanding Harry's position as well. He walked back out to join the others who were sitting in silence.

"One of these days I'm just going to let you get your ass kicked , Vince." Dom told him.

"That shit head wouldn't have beat me." Vince replied vehemently.

"Yeah he would have and you want to know why? Cause he had no fear in him. A man like that has nothing to lose , you do." Dom told him. Vince jumped up in anger.

"I ain't afraid!" Vince screamed at him.

"First off remember who you're talking to. Second , I didn't say you were afraid I said he had nothing to lose so he has no fear of losing." Dom explained , swelling up slightly to make his point about who he was dealing with.

"Sorry Dom." Vince said and looked down in submission. Dom just nodded.

"Alright time to close up and get ready for tonight." Dom said as they all started shutting the store down. He was ready for the rush , to feel the freedom that came when he raced.

Three hours later they were pulling up in the abandoned downtown section where they met before racing. Dom inhaled the smell of fuel and grease that flowed from the cars assembled there. He talked to some people before Letty went possessive over him , it was cute but annoying when they were split.

"Well , look at that." Leon said as he spotted pretty boy from the store. He was standing next to a sweet little eclipse painted neon green. It was a nice car and Dom got a little hot when he looked at it , cars were always a turn on for him.

He was talking to Hector , a former racer turned host after a nasty crash that almost killed him. Dom watched as Hector pulled up the hood while Brian just smiled at him. Jesse walked up and followed Dom's eye line.

"Shit , boy better hope Vince don't see him." Jesse said. He glanced over to where Vince was talking to a couple of girls in skirts. Dom walked toward Brian with Jesse and Leon trailing after him.

"Well , if ain't the buster. Nice ride , can you drive it? Hector." Dom said as they walked up. Hector greeted him with a bump of his fist. Brian watched him in silence.

"We set up for the night , I want to get going?" Dom enquired. Hector gave a quick glance in Brian's direction before answering.

"Yeah , we got two takers tonight , we'll head out as soon as they pay up." Hector replied as the two in question joined the group.

"Five grand buy in , getting greedy Hector?" The one guy said as he handed over the roll of cash.

"You want to race you pay up otherwise shut your mouth." Hector told him as he snatched the wad from him. Brian stepped up.

"I don't have five g's but I do have the pink slip to my car." He said , Dom remained silent.

"Whoa tiger , you can't just jump in the ring like that and think you can box. You got to walk before you run home skillet." Jesse said. Dom kept his eyes locked on Brian's.

"He knows I can box." Brian says pointing to Vince who walks up to join the group , a sneer on his face and contempt in his eyes , but he won't do anything till Dom gives him the go ahead.

"I'll bite , check it out Jesse." Dom instructed , still gazing at Brian who hadn't even blinked yet.

Dom keeps his eyes locked with Brian's as Jesse lists off the parts that make up his car. At one point Dom interjects with a comment about the price of one part. Then Jesse gets his attention when he finds the supply of NOS.

"Jesus , he's got enough NOS to blow himself sky high." Jesse exclaims. Dom contemplates it for a second.

"Fine your in , let's see what the buster can do." Dom states and they get in their cars to head out to the street they've picked for tonight.

The race goes like he imagined except the part where Brian claims to have almost had him. Dom straightens that mess up real quick , but is interrupted by Leon's cry of 'COPS.' They scatter like roaches and Dom leaves the car he's just won with the buster who lost it because he knows where to find him and at the moment he needs to get away , he can't get arrested again , he won't.

Three blocks over Dom leaves his Mazda RX-7 parked in a garage he has a spot reserved at for this very reason. He grabs his leather jacket and starts walking down the street trying to lay low until one of his crew picks him up. A cop car speeds past and Dom ducks his head , but luck isn't with him as the car screeches to a stop.

He doesn't hesitate , running into an alley. Seconds later headlights flood the dark road and he's running with all he has. Suddenly the buster is there with that neon green car and he's yelling at him to get in. Dom jumps in and they're flying through the streets.

"Thanks." Dom says as he looks at the car they've left in the dust.

"Don't thank me till we're clear." Brian replies , dodging a cop car coming at him. Dom nods and grips the frame as they take a corner doing 70.

He has to admit the boy may not race well , but he can definitely run from the cops. He watches his face as he speeds through town. Dom knows the kid's story , he had Jesse look him up after the run in with Vince. The last thing they needed was some chuckle head with police connections shaking them down cause of the altercation , besides he wasn't sure if he trusted the kid.

"So you seem skilled at running from the cops , done time before?" Dom asked conversationally and just to see if he would lie.

"Nope." Brian said watching as the last of the sirens and lights faded behind them.

"So the two years you did in juvie for boosting cars didn't happen then?" Dom questions , eyes boring into Brian's when he turns to look at him.

"Like to forget that it ever did to tell the truth , prison ain't the only place you have to watch your ass." Brian replies and Dom can understand what he's saying. He was up for a while.

He doesn't talk about that time either , chooses not to acknowledge it. Besides how would the gang treat him if they knew that he had fucked and been fucked by guys in the joint. The fucking was to keep his ass safe , if you were handing it out they weren't coming for you. The one and only time he had been fucked was when ten guys helped hold him while some punk shoved inside him.

Needless to say that it was the first and last time anyone did it. A guy with his jaw ripped nearly completely off was quite the incentive to leave him alone. The guys he fucked were his substitute crew in exchange for him keeping them from being raped viciously.

"I can respect that." Dom tells him.

"So you checked me out?" Brian asks. Dom grins at him.

"Jesse found you. Wanted to make sure Vince wasn't getting in too bad of trouble." Dom tells him. He looks at Brian and thinks that for a buster he really ain't half bad and just maybe it's time for some new blood in the crew , but his thoughts are interrupted by the roar of crotch rockets.

"Shit." Dom says as he watches them surround the car and indicate that they follow them. He sighs , this night just keeps getting better and better.

"Who are these guys?" Brian asks and Dom doesn't want to go into the whole thing right now so he only says one word.

"Trouble." They stop in front of some Chinese building thing and get out of the car.

"Torretto I thought I warned you to stay away from here if you wanted to keep your teeth." The lead guy says taking the helmet off.

"Look we're sorry Johnny. The cops were chasing us and we wandered over here by mistake. We meant no harm." Dom tells the guy , trying to get them out of the situation safely.

"Who's car is this?" He asks.

"It's his." They both say at once. Dom speaks again.

"You haven't actually given it to me yet." He tells Brian , trying to convey to him that it would be better if he claimed it , but it's too late.

"I guess it's nobody's then , such a shame." He says before getting back on the bike.

Dom and Brian watch as they leave all following Johnny. Dom breathes a sigh of relief and starts chuckling. Brian's just starting to join him when the roar of an engine cuts them off. Dom watches the lone biker lift the gun and start firing. He dives one way while Brian goes the other. Then the guy is gone and the hood is in flames and he remembers a split second later that he had enough NOS to blow himself up and he looks at Brian.

"NOS!" He yells and runs as far as he can. He just gets clear when it blows , the flames burning a cool greenish blue. He stands up and looks for Brian. He sighs in relief when he sees him safe on the other side.

"So who and what was that about?" Brian asks as they start walking toward the house.

"It's a long story." Dom answers and Brian smirks at him.

"We have twenty nine miles to hike. I think we have enough time." Brian says and Dom smiles at him. He tells him about Johnny Tran and how they had a falling out after he dated his sister.

They get lucky after ten miles and catch a taxi all the way back to Dom's. Dom has the money to cover the tab , but Brian insists that he pay half. As the cab leaves Brian stares at the house behind him then smiles and turns away.

"See you later." He calls over his shoulder.

Dom looks at the house for a moment , the sounds of a full blown party thumping through the walls and gets angry. They were his crew , they were supposed to have his back and it had been this stranger who had kept him safe. He looked at Brian's retreating back and decided right then.

"Spilner , wait. You want a beer?" He asks pointing to the house.

"Sure , why not." Brian answers and heads toward the door behind Dom.

As they enter the house no one really pays them any mind which is fine since it lets Dom find his crew. Letty's sprawled out on the floor playing the play station , absorbed in the racing game. Jesse's rubbing up against this babe in the hallway , not caring that they are surrounded by people. Leon has a hoochie on his lap while Vince is talking smack with one of the other racers packed in the living room. Dom nods to himself then crooks his finger at Brian to follow.

"Dom man , we were just about to come find you." Leon says spotting Dom walking toward him. He gets only a scared look from Letty as he steps over her. When he reaches Leon he smacks the beer out his hand.

"Were you now?" He asks in a low voice , Brian had stopped behind him not saying a word. Vince walks over and stops when he notices that Brian's behind him.

"Man why'd you bring the buster back here?" Vince asks forgetting who he's talking to in his anger. Dom gets pissed , that's it.

"I didn't bring the buster back , the buster brought me back. He didn't just run back to the fort." Dom raises his voice. They shrink back from him a little.

"Man there were major cop action there , that shit was organized , they hit us from every direction." Leon tries to explain. Dom holds up a hand and looks at Vince.

He's glaring at Brian like he wants to cut his throat and that pisses Dom off even more , partly because this guy saved him from the slammer and partly because he feels some connection to the kid now.

"That your beer?" He asks Vince , pointing to his hand and pulling one from the cooler.

"Yeah." Vince answers , confused. Dom grabs it out his hand and turns to Brian.

"You can have any beer you want as long as it's a Corona." He tells him , watching the amusement in his eyes as he grabs Vince's and wipes the lip before taking a swig , staring at Vince the whole time.

Vince growls and stomps out the house , Dom chuckles as he disappears. This kid had style and balls that's for sure. He gives Brian a smile and opens the other beer in his hand , taking a long pull from it.

"Dom , can I talk to you upstairs please?" Letty asks breaking the staring contest he didn't realize he was having with Brian. He nods and follows her up the stairs , turning to see Brian watching him leave before Mia smacks him on the arm.

Brian listens absently as Mia tells him about something or another. He's thinking about everything that's happened since the race. It was set up like that , the cops swarming and him grabbing Dom. The Tran thing wasn't and now he was in Dom's kitchen where he wanted to be.

Yet there was something else he hadn't counted on. How Dom would make him think and feel after being together like that. He was starting to forget that he was the mark , that he might be the one robbing freight liners in his spare time. He had a moment of annoyance or something when Letty had dragged Dom upstairs and they hadn't returned.

Frustrated and needing to sleep , he made an excuse and left the Torretto house. He made it back to Harry's with no problems and crashed on the cot after a quick shower. This job was getting to him and he still wasn't even half way done. He drifted off to sleep and thought nothing else till morning.

He was delivering parts the next day when he was pulled over. They cuffed him and put him in the backseat , driving to a remote house in the hills. Once they were inside , Brian relaxed.

"Jesus Jenkins , put the damn things on tight enough?" He complained as he held his hands out to be uncuffed.

"Had to make it real , they may be following you. Don't want to blow your cover." He said , but he couldn't hide the satisfaction in his voice.

"Right." He said as they walked into the house.

Tanner was standing next to some prick in suit while everyone else was typing away or something around them. This was the headquarters since Brian couldn't be at the station all the time when they wanted an update.

"O'Conner , this is Agent Bilkins from the FBI , he's here to make sure we don't fuck up." Tanner stated without any humor.

"Officer O'Conner is our undercover agent on this one. He's into cars and should fit right in with Torretto." Tanner explained to the agent. He looked Brian over.

"So O'Conner , what do you think of Torretto so far , is he our guy?" The agent asked.

"I don't think so. These robberies aren't his style , they're wild and brash. He's more controlled than that. I don't think it's him , but he may know who it is." Brian stated clearly. Tanner gave him a look.

"Do you honestly believe it's not him or are you saying that because you don't want it to be him?" Bilkins asks staring at him hard.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Tanner asks , keeping Brian from asking the exact thing.

"I mean I've seen the surveillance photos of Mia and I'd be hooked too , but there is a job to do here and I'd hate to have your dick screw things up." Bilkins replies and it pisses Brian off.

"Can someone get me a cigarette?" He calls with a little more volume than necessary and he catches the smirk on Bilkins' face.

"Someone get the man the cigarette." Bilkins called out , enjoying what his comment was doing to him.

"No , don't get him one. You quit two years ago. What's wrong with you?" Tanner asks , denying him what he really wants.

"Look , you asked my opinion and there it is. Don't like then don't ask me what I think." Brian snaps and walks out the door. He hates FBI.

Tanner follows him out the door and catches him before he gets to the cars. He really doesn't want to hear it right now , but he knows he has to. Tanner looks at him like he doesn't want to say whatever he's going to but that he has to.

"Are you sure that he's not even slightly right?" he asks avoiding eye contact.

Brian doesn't answer right away , not knowing why. He thinks about it and yes , maybe there is some truth to that statement , but it's not Mia he's hung up on. He's not sure in what way he's hung up on Dom , but he is all the same.

"No , I'm not letting the girl get in the way." He replies , letting that be his truth. Tanner nods half heartedly and calls for them to take Brian back to his truck.

Dom gets to his room and waits for Letty to talk , but she catches him off guard. One minute he's standing there waiting for her to speak , his back to the bed and the next she's in his arms , lips plastered to his. For once in his life he doesn't find it attractive. He's actually repulsed by the act , but he chooses to ignore it. He pulls her off him and looks at her.

"Letty , what are you doing , you said you wanted to talk?" He asks as he keeps her at arms length.

"Dom , I want you , don't you want me?" She asks seductively as she starts pulling her shirt up and Dom stops her hands.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about , because we took a break because we weren't working and we haven't resolved that. Just because I talk to some girls doesn't mean that you can get all jealous and do this." Dom tells her softly.

"It wasn't the girls." She replies and stalks out the room.

Dom sits on the bed trying to figure out what she meant. Refusing to acknowledge that she might have been talking about Brian he gets up and makes his way back downstairs.

He looks at the people still in the house and finds himself slightly disappointed that Brian isn't one of them. He grabs a beer and sits on the couch brooding while everyone else enjoys themselves around him. After half an hour it's pissing him off so he walks out to sit on the porch in the silence.

Vince walks up to him , not looking at him for a moment. When he does Dom can see the apology in his eyes and the way he's struggling with this thing. Dom has known him all his life and understands him better than he thinks he does. He knows that Vince has been in love with Mia all his life and has had to watch everyone else take the place he wanted. Brian seems to have been the last straw.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Vince starts looking in Dom's eyes.

"Forget it okay , but you need to put this thing between you two behind you. I don't think he really wants Mia so you're good." Dom tells him and watches the skeptical look come up.

"I'll try , but look I don't think we can trust him. He screams cop to me." Vince confesses and Dom has an instant feeling of anger , but reigns it in.

"We'll see how things go. He still owes me a ten second car." Dom replies and waves Vince in the house.

After a few hours on the porch thinking about nothing in particular Dom retreats into the house and goes to bed. Everyone else had trickled out while he was brooding and the only ones left were his crew which lived here most the time anyway. One or two of them had their own place or other places to crash , but they mostly stayed here.

The next day he was in the store working the books when Vince showed up. After trying to flirt with Mia he walked back to join Dom , looking uncomfortable before speaking.

"I think you should know , the cops picked up the buster ten minutes ago. I was headed here and watched them pull him over in his work truck." Vince tells him. Dom feels fear for a moment.

"What happened?" Dom asks , pushing the papers away as he leaned back into the chair to listen.

"They cuffed him , locked his truck and took off with him in the backseat. I tried to follow , but got stuck in traffic." Vince recounts.

"Take Leon and watch the truck. Tell me when they bring him back , but don't let them catch you watching it." Dom instructs trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that says this is not good for Brian's innocence.

Two hours later Vince and Leon return to tell him that they brought him back and left him standing there. Once they were gone , Brian had flipped them off and went back to Harry's. Dom smiled at the image off Brian flicking the cops off , but still was worried that he may be wrong about the blond.

"Let's head to the garage and start working on the cars , race wars is in three weeks and I want to beat the hell out of Tran this year." Dom tells them , it's what he does when he needs to think about something , works on his car.

They were all in the garage when a flatbed backs up in front of the door , Brian pops out the cab and walks back. On the bed is the poorest excuse for a car that Dom's ever seen. It looks as though it was burnt and Dom wonders what the hell.

"What is this?" Dom asks looking at the shit eating grin on Brian's face and feeling a jolt in his groin.

"This is your car." He answers proudly. Jesses approaches and scoffs.

"I guess you could tow it across the finish line." He says as he touches it and crud falls off.

"I won a ten second car , not a ten minute car." Dom tells him , slightly amused at the situation.

"No faith huh , look under the hood." He tells them. Jesse jumps up to give it the once over.

"Jesus! This could decimate all previous statements if you could fix it." He concedes.

Brian just keeps smiling that same fucking smile and Dom's getting more and more aroused. He chooses to ignore the fact though and registers that his hard on is disappearing.

"If you put in about ten grand , then it will be awesome." Jesse adds and still he smiles. Dom smiles right back.

"You can work on it here , but just know that if you can't find the tool you need in this garage , you don't belong around cars. Put whatever parts you need on my tab at Harry's." He tells Brian , ignoring the huff and retreating form of Letty.

He watches Dom tell Jesse to make up the model and wonders where Letty went. He's been thinking about Dom since they picked him up earlier , trying to convince himself that he wasn't blowing his chance over this man , but he can't seem to get it through to his head that that's the plan.

Every time he thinks about Letty taking him upstairs the night before his blood starts to boil and he finds himself pissed. Not to mention when Dom smiled at him the sharp sting of arousal shot through him.

He's not normally a guy man but it's not the first he's been attracted to another man. There was the one time back in the day when he and his good friend Roman Pierce got together. That was back before he wrote him out of his life for becoming a cop though. Besides a few hand jobs doesn't constitute love.

"So you plan to get started right away cause I need you out there racing , bringing in some dough to pay for this." Dom addresses him again and he smiles at Dom.

"Of course." He replies , ignoring the ache in his heart at what he's doing here.

Dom nods at him and walks off to do whatever. Mia quickly takes his place and Brian has to force himself to stop watching Dom walk away. He needs to keep his head on right and lusting after Dom ain't helping.

"He owns you now , you know that right?" She says sadly and walks off before he can say anything.

"You have no idea." He mutters under his breath.

Over the next few days Brian gets into a routine where he juggles working at Harry's and at the garage on the Supra. Letty and Vince don't hang around when he shows up so there's no issue there. He knows Vince's problem with him , but can only guess at Letty's , perhaps she can see how he looks at Dom.

Nothing really changes until two weeks before race wars , Hector comes in to Harry's with a list of parts he needs and they all go with the cars that are jacking trucks. It's a painful reminder of why he's here , he makes an excuse to Dom and heads out to Hector's after work.

He drives out to the end of town and takes a quick sweep of the area , noting that Hector's having a party and the garage he owns one street over is likely empty. He pulls down an alley and crawls through a window. His heart's pounding in his chest as he walks toward the covered cars. He takes a breath and rips the cover back to find that these may be the same make , but they're not black.

He's unsure of how to feel about this. He should be disappointed that he didn't find that it is Hector jacking the trucks , but he also should be happy because he gets to stay with Dom a little longer. He's thinking about those very things when he drops from the window into the alley , he doesn't see Vince standing there , just feels the sharp crack of the butt of the shotgun.

He's not sure how long he's been out , but he knows that his head is killing him. He groans as he sits up , noticing that it wasn't one of Hector's guys who hit him. Dom's standing back with his arms crossed and a deadly look on his face. Vince has the gun pointed at his chest and he knows that he's in deep.

"I would think very carefully about what you say in the next few minutes." Dom tells him , his voice sending chills down his spine with it's icy tone.

"Come on Dom , just let me waste him. You know he's a pig , why else would he be snooping around?" Vince throws in and Brian's heart races as he looks at Dom in fear.

"Not yet. Now what the hell are you doing here Brian and don't try to lie to me." Dom starts off. Brian swallows and lets the lie come easy.

"I was checking out what Hector's got. He came into Harry's today and ordered all this crap for three Honda's. I had to check it out , I need to beat him at Race Wars. I have to pay you back." He weaves the tale easily , there's some truth to it at least.

"Oh don't tell me you're buying this bullshit , Dom." Vince says , gun shaking with his anger and Brian stares at it for a moment.

"Let me get this straight , Brian. You were checking out what Hector has for race wars so that you can beat him for me? Now do you plan to go around checking everyone's shit out or just his?" Dom says coldly.

"That's exactly what I was doing and I had planned to hit a few more places." Brian goes with the flow.

Dom looks long and hard at him , then nods to himself. He looks at Vince and gives him some kind of signal with a jerk of his head. Brian looks at Vince quickly . wondering if this is it. The look on Vince's face tells him that he's not going to shoot him yet , he wouldn't look so pissed if that were the case.

"Let's go for a ride." Dom says and Brian shivers as Vince pushes him towards the car.

They drive across town and stop behind a bigger garage and Brian's confused. Dom gets out and tells Vince to keep an eye out. He indicates that Brian should start walking so he does. They climb through a window and Brian finds himself staring at three black Hondas. This could be it , the ones he's looking for. He checks the tires and yes they match , but there's one problem , no engines. He looks at Dom and sees the look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell are they going to do with no engines?" Dom says quietly. Before Brian can answer they hear someone coming and run for cover , ducking behind a car just as the lights come on.

Brian peeks around the car to see Tran's guys push a fat , white man to the middle of the garage , Johnny following behind. He looks at Dom and sees the look of oh shit on his face , he knew this was where they were , but obviously didn't expect them to show up.

He looks around for something to defend himself if they find them and he sees the boxes. Hundreds of DVD players are stacked on the shelves and Brian thinks that maybe they were the ones , just stopped. He watches them practically torture the guy who was supposed to supply them with engines and sighs in relief when they can finally get out.

They drive back to Hector's in silence and Brian's kind of thankful for that. He can't quite get rid of the look on Dom's face while they watched Tran torture the guy , it was cold and Brian hates it. When the get back he goes to climb out , but Dom stops him.

"Stay , Vince you drive the truck back to the house. We'll be back later." He tells Vince and Brian can see the anger. Vince slams the door and Brian looks questioningly at Dom , but he remains silent.

They pull to a stop at an abandoned race track ten minutes outside town. Brian looks at Dom in fear , but he merely smiles at him as he climbs out of the car. The track is covered in dirt , reclaimed by the earth after years of nonuse. It's a drag strip with some make shift pits off to the left. There's a fence around the whole complex and Brian gets out , joining Dom sitting on the hood of his car.

"This was where I learned to love the race." Dom says quietly. Brian turns to look at him.

"It's cool." Brian responds when Dom remains silent , hoping to get him to continue.

"My father raced here , I helped him out in the pits. I was sixteen when he raced his last race. That's how I wound up doing a stretch in Lompoc." Dom told him in a low voice.

He's not sure why he's telling him this , but Brian is enjoying the insight into the man. He waits patiently for anything that Dom wants to tell him. They stay silent for a while , staring at the track , the breeze wafting towards them , bringing the smells of a lifetime ago to their noses. Brian can smell the burnt rubber left on the track , gas and grease and if he tries hard enough he can imagine the roar of the engines and the awesome sight of them tearing down the track.

"I haven't brought anyone here before , not even Mia. You're the first." Dom says into the night , not looking at him as he speaks. Brian closes his eyes and tries to figure out what that means.

He feels Dom stand up but keeps his eyes closed , waiting , hoping , for what he's not quite sure. He senses Dom move in front of him before he feels the hand rest on his knee. His eyes opened and he met Dom's cautious gaze. He looked at him curiously , waiting for Dom to make a move. Dom slowly moved forward , his body fitting in between Brian's legs and he felt himself harden at how perfectly Dom fit there.

Brian didn't close his eyes or move , he barely kept breathing as Dom closed the distance , his lips brushing lightly before he really went for it. Brian felt the lust rush through him and he grabbed Dom behind the head and pulled him in harder. Dom responded eagerly , molding every inch of his body to Brian's as his tongue forced it's way into Brian's mouth. When they parted both were panting and just stared at each other as they tried to regain their air supply.

"God." Brian squeaks out when he can breathe again.

"I know , I uh…haven't done that before either." Dom says , as though he's afraid that he wasn't good.

"Well , then you're a natural cause that was the hottest kiss I've ever had." He reassures him with a smile. Dom smiles back , blushing slightly.

"I can't get you out of my head , Spilner. I want you…." Dom tells him , the look in his eyes one of desperation and desire mixed together. Brian exhales in a whoosh.

"I've never been wanted." Brian whispered , breaking the silence.

"Let's head back and get your truck. We'll work this out later." Dom tells him , climbing in the car.

The drive back to the house is silent and a little awkward. Brian's not sure what to do and he has no intention of pissing Dom off. Dom is struggling with the fact that he has these new feelings for this guy who has popped in his life like he owned the damn thing.

As they pulled onto Dom's street Brian was hit with a wave of panic , over getting out the car and this night being lost to him because he was chicken. With his hand shaking , Brian reached across the space and grasped Dom's hand in his. Dom started at the feeling at first , but squeezed it with affection. He smiled at Brian , reassuring him that he was okay with this.

They pulled to a stop in front of the house and after turning the car off , Dom leaned over and claimed Brian's lips. The kiss was filled with what Dom was feeling , the confusion along with the arousal that Brian evoked in him. Brian cradled the bald head in his hands as his tongue caressed Dom's. Dom's hands were split between being buried in Brian's hair and running up his thigh to his rapidly growing erection.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves for now , get to know each other before the wolves descend on us." Dom suggested when they broke apart.

"That makes sense. One last kiss?" Brian pleaded , casting a glance toward the house.

Dom smiled and complied.

REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
